


Rendezvous

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bondage, Canon Compliant, F/F, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: They may have been enemies, on opposing sides of a never-ending war, but when they were alone like this, away from the battlefield and away from prying eyes, they could be themselves—be together in a way no one would’ve allowed past that locked inn door.





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zero. Hope you enjoy this lovely rarepair.

The floorboards creaked under each step Miranda took down the dilapidated inn hallway. She’d received the message to meet here weeks ago, but now seeing how rundown the lodging was, she had second thoughts. A few room doors were off their hinges, unable to close properly. Cobwebs hung in corners and along the ceiling, and a thick layer dust covered near every inch of the inn. Miranda clutched the handle of her bag tight, pulling it to her chest as if she could use it as a shield. She knew they couldn’t meet anywhere conspicuous or they would risk being caught, but this inn might’ve been a bit too low end, even for her.

The only thing keeping her feet moving forward was the promise of meeting with her paramour.

Her stomach flipped pleasantly at the thought as she chewed her lower lip. She hadn’t seen her for months, as it hadn’t been safe to contact her, but as soon as she’d received the secret correspondence, Miranda couldn’t wait for another rendezvous. She had to rearrange a few things, and beg her friends to cover a mission she’d been scheduled to be on, but it all worked out and she was steps away from their reunion.

As she stopped in front of room 208, Miranda swallowed thickly, her chest tight with excitement and nervousness. She took a few deep breaths in the hopes of calming her nerves, then raised her knuckles to the door and rapped three times against the faded, splintered wood.

Seconds passed and the door opened, hinges creaking in the otherwise silent hallway. Miranda watched as her lover was slowly revealed, the sharp angles of her face and eyes less intimidating than they had been when they had first met. Miranda smiled, her fingers twisting against the handle of her bag nervously.

“Good evening, Lulu Bell,” Miranda said, her voice cracking as she spoke.

“You made it.” Lulu Bell stepped back to open the door wider, letting Miranda pass. Miranda entered, hands still tight on her bag as her heels tapped dully on the floorboards. Once she’d passed the threshold, Lulu Bell closed and locked the door once more. The sound of the metal latching sent a shiver up Miranda’s spine as she took in the room.

She wasn’t sure how long Lulu Bell had been waiting, but the room looked remarkably cleaner than the hallway leading up to it. Not a speck of dust covered the room—the floors were well swept and the solitary window was clean enough to see your reflection in the glass. Food had been prepared and laid out on a small table near the fireplace, which burned low to ward off the chilly winds of an early spring night. Miranda spied some of her favorites—beef stew with crusted sourdough bread, soft butter and cheese, a plate of petite cakes, and a bottle of red wine. But what caught her attention was the large, four-post bed pressed up against the far wall. Dark sheets and blankets adorned the mattress, and a horde of fluffed pillows sat at the head of the bed.

After setting her bag near the bed and shedding her coat, she turned to face Lulu Bell. She wrung her hands, unable to busy them with her bag now that they were free. “It’s, ah, nice to see you again, Lulu.” She averted her eyes, heart fluttering in her chest.

Lulu Bell’s eyes glowed in the dim light, golden gems glistening as she watched Miranda’s every move—like a cat stalking its prey. Miranda always had trouble meeting her eyes; that deep, contemplative gaze so strong and unwavering that she felt as if she could peer into her soul with a simple glance. She moved closer, one hand reaching out to cup Miranda’s cheek, long elegant fingers smoothing along her pale skin. “Did you have any trouble on the way?” she asked, her voice low and smooth as she continued to stare into Miranda’s dark eyes.

“N-No,” Miranda stuttered out, her fingers curling even tighter. “I found my w-way easily enough.” She swallowed, lower lip trembling as her face flushed a dark crimson.

Leaning in closer, Lulu Bell stroked her thumb over Miranda’s lips, still watching her with that unwavering gaze. “Are you hungry?”

While the table of carefully laid out food looked divine, she couldn’t even think about it, not when Lulu Bell looked at her like she was the most desirable creature in existence. “Ah, maybe later? I—I wouldn’t mind if we…”

As Miranda trailed off, Lulu Bell nodded. She slipped her nimble fingers down along her jaw and began to unbutton Miranda’s shirt. “As you wish.” As she popped the last few buttons to reveal Miranda’s breasts, Lulu Bell pressed her lips against her chest, leaving chaste kisses along her collarbone as she pushed the shirt off her shoulders.

Miranda let out a soft gasp, her eyelids fluttering shut and her hands seeking out Lulu Bell’s hips. She needed to hold onto something to keep herself steady, to keep herself from collapsing against the gentle and perfect touch of her secret lover. They may have been enemies, on opposing sides of a never-ending war, but when they were alone like this, away from the battlefield and away from prying eyes, they could be themselves—be together in a way no one would’ve allowed past that locked inn door.

The chill in the air nipped at Miranda’s bare skin, and without thinking, she crossed her arms over her chest. Lulu Bell let out a displeased noise, and pulled her arms away with a gentle, firm touch.

“I didn’t wait months to see you only to have you cover yourself up.”

“S-Sorry, I—” but before Miranda could finish her apology, Lulu Bell’s lips met hers in a deep, passionate kiss. Miranda’s breath caught her throat, the heat from Lulu Bell’s lips sending a shiver of delight down her spine. She sighed through her nose, a soft whine humming along her tongue. Lulu Bell grabbed Miranda’s hips, fingers digging into the fabric of her pants and pushing her back towards the bed. Before she even registered what was happening, the backs of her knees hit the mattress and she fell onto it.

Lulu Bell followed after her, their lips still caught mid-kiss. Miranda's hair spread around her head like a halo against the dark sheets as her hands reached up to pull her lover closer. She crawled in between Miranda’s legs, knees planted firmly in the mattress as she worked open the buttons on her pants.

Miranda’s heart raced as she watched Lulu Bell fiddle with the buttons and clasps before sliding the fabric down her legs and off the bed, leaving her pants with her discarded shirt on the floor. Clad in nothing but her simple underwear and brassière, she flushed when Lulu Bell turned her golden eyes back down at her.

A smile, soft and reassuring, graced Lulu Bell’s lips, easing some of Miranda’s nerves. “You’re more beautiful than I remember.”

“Th-thank you,” Miranda stuttered out, still trembling. “You as well.”

Her unease did not go unnoticed, and Lulu Bell stroked her cheek as she had earlier. “Would you be more comfortable if we did what we tried last time?”

Miranda swallowed, her throat tight. “Yes. Let’s do that, please.” The words tumbled from her mouth, excited and anxious all at once.

Lulu Bell’s soft smile turned into a smirk. “Move to the headboard.”

Doing as asked, Miranda slid back until she settled in amongst the pillows at the head of the bed, her naked skin chilled in the night air. Lulu Bell slipped off the bed and walked to the dresser, each step silent against the hardwood flooring.

Opening the top drawer, she pulled out two long strips of black silk, her dark fingers sliding over the smooth fabric. Each strip was two inches wide and four feet long, and Lulu Bell looped the lengths around her palms as she returned to the bed. Miranda twisted her fingers together as she joined her, knees sinking into the bedding. Setting the lengths of silk on the bed, she leaned in and unhooked Miranda’s brassière.

“Let’s take this off first,” she whispered, long blonde hair falling over her shoulders as she slipped the undergarment off. Miranda flushed again, crossing her arms over her chest as her breasts fell free, nipples perked from the bite of cool air against her skin.

When Lulu Bell noticed the unconscious action, she shook her head. “None of that. I want to see all of you.” Her voice never lost its calm, measured tone as she grabbed Miranda’s right wrist. Taking a strip of silk, she wrapped the fabric around it, tying it into a tight, complicated knot before securing it to the bed.

Miranda swallowed, the lump in her throat tight and hot as Lulu Bell worked on her other wrist, tying her to the bed. When she’d finished, Miranda’s wrists were bound to the posts at the head of the bed, a foot of rope left slack to give her some movement. She couldn’t touch herself or Lulu Bell, but she could shift her body back on the pillows.

Lulu Bell looked down at her, kneeling between her legs as she took in Miranda’s tied up form, only a thin pair of panties to spare her from complete nudity. She smirked, lips twitching up as her golden eyes gleamed with satisfaction. “This is better.”

Flushing hotly, Miranda averted her eyes, lips pressed tight together as she tried to keep the embarrassment from overwhelming her. But the longer she was restrained, the easier it felt. The silken ropes supported her, bound her, kept her safe and secure against the pillows. She didn’t have to think so hard about it, about anything. There was nothing she could do but lay back and let Lulu Bell take care of her.

Lulu Bell brushed the brown hair away from Miranda’s face, fingers lightly grazing her flushed skin. She smiled, then sat back and began to undress herself as well. She didn’t speak as she removed each article of clothing—first her shirt, then pants, and finally her undergarments. After stripping out of everything, she leaned in, hovering over Miranda as their noses almost touched. “Are you ready to begin?”

Miranda took a slow, steady breath, chest rising and falling as her pert nipples brushed against Lulu Bell’s chest and sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. “Yes.”

Not needing another word, Lulu Bell pressed her lips to Miranda’s in a deep, forceful kiss. It stole the air from her lungs and left her helpless as she sunk back into the pillows. Her hands grasped at the silk around her wrists, fingers clinging to the tight cords as Lulu Bell’s tongue invaded her mouth.

Moaning softly, Miranda shifted her hips, arching up into Lulu Bell gently. Her silk panties were the only item of clothing left between them, and she ached to have that last barrier shed. Lulu Bell’s hands danced over her skin, fingers skimming over sensitive flesh. Goosebumps prickled along her arms and legs as she teased her, and her nipples grew harder, like tiny pebbles.

Pulling her lips away with a pop, Lulu Bell watched Miranda with heavy-lidded eyes. She said nothing, taciturn as usual, and leaned down to suck on one of Miranda’s breasts. The wet heat of her mouth forced Miranda’s back to arch up, a soft moan spilling past her lips. Lulu Bell had a talented tongue, and she used it to pull sweet cries and whines from deep inside her lover. Her tongue flicked back and forth against Miranda’s hardened nub, sending delightful shivers through her arms and legs, then straight into her abdomen, where a delicious knot of heat and want grew tighter and tighter.

Miranda’s lips parted, soft gasps warming the cool air of the inn room. Lulu Bell continued to lick and suck on her breast, while her hand massaged the other. Her thumb rubbed over the pert nipple, back and forth with slow strokes and she gently squeezed the soft mound. They’d barely begun, and she already had turned Miranda to putty in her hands.

“Ah, please—” Miranda whined, her eyes closing as she wiggled under Lulu Bell’s weight again. Her hips shifted up again, but Lulu Bell pulled away, lips leaving her breast as she sat up. Golden eyes took in her mussed and aroused appearance.

“Impatient,” Lulu Bell said, her lips quirked in the hint of a smile. She ran her cool fingers up Miranda’s trembling thighs, nails scraping over flesh. The tip of her finger edged under Miranda’s underwear, and she spread her legs in response, hoping for those talented fingers to touch her. But instead, Lulu Bell only ran them along the outside, between her legs and along the silky fabric. It was only a ghost of a touch, but Miranda still felt it, and felt how wet she’d grown in such a short amount of time. Her panties were already soaked.

When Lulu Bell stopped touching her, Miranda tugged at the restraints around her wrists and watched with wide eyes. Just out of reach, Lulu Bell spread her thighs and began to finger herself. She hummed softly at the stimulation, fingers gliding through the slippery wetness pooling between her legs. She worked her clit, the little, hard nub pink and slick and begging for attention. Each brush against the sensitive flesh left Lulu Bell’s hips twitching forward for more attention. Her eyes stayed trained on Miranda as she touched herself, just out of reach, and when she knew she’d had Miranda’s full attention, she slipped a finger into herself.

Miranda’s toes curled as she listened to Lulu Bell moan. It wasn’t deep or wanton, but slow and steady, as if she were building up for something bigger. Miranda squirmed against the bedding, thighs rubbing together as she tried to give herself some relief, but the motion only left her frustrated and wanting.

Reluctantly, Lulu Bell pulled her fingers back and rested her sticky hand on Miranda’s thigh. Her cheeks dusted a dark, rosy red as she leaned in once more. Teasing her fingers along the edges of Miranda’s panties again, she asked, “Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes,” she replied, no hesitation in her voice. “Please, I can’t—I can’t wait any longer.”

Humming softly, Lulu Bell hooked her fingers at the top of her panties and slid them down Miranda’s shivering legs. “You are lucky tonight, my darling,” she whispered as the silky undergarment was tossed to the floor. “I am feeling just as impatient as you.” Spreading Miranda’s legs apart, she dipped down low and buried her face between them.

With a cry of delight, Miranda’s hips canted up into Lulu Bell’s face, the sweet heat and friction leaving her insides melted and gooey with desire. She grasped at the bindings tugging on her wrists, arms tingling from the tension as she struggled to move. Lulu Bell’s tongue smoothed over her folds, spit and slick drenching her skin. She never stopped pleasing Miranda, lips and tongue in constant motion. It overwhelmed her, left her skin hot and her hair standing on end. Her lips parted as she gasped with each stroke, eyes screwed shut in delight as her whimpers and whines bounced off the bare inn walls.

Lulu Bell hummed as she worked Miranda over, one hand snaking between her legs to pleasure herself as she ate out her lover. With her knees sinking into the mattress, she worked faster with each noise Miranda made, spurred on by the desperate moans.

That tight knot grew closer to unraveling in Miranda’s stomach, tension growing as Lulu Bell licked and licked at her sensitive flesh. But just as she reached the peak, Lulu Bell pulled away, ceasing all contact and leaving her to gasp out in frustration.

With her free hand, Lulu Bell wiped at her messy face, still fingering herself with the other. Her yellow eyes grew sharp, pupils narrowed as she looked down at Miranda’s disheveled appearance. “Together?” she asked as she caught her breath, chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Yes.” Miranda sucked in a breath and shifted herself against the bedding. Smiling, Lulu Bell turned around, planting her knees on either side of Miranda’s head as she straddled her body. She leaned down, their torsos touching, and Lulu Bell found her wet folds with her tongue once more, with Miranda joining her.

It was difficult without the use of her hands to pull Lulu Bell closer, but Miranda did her best to lick over her lover as she was licking her, hot mouths driving them both closer and closer to completion. Miranda moaned into Lulu Bell almost as much as she was pleasuring her, legs spread to accommodate Lulu Bell’s teasing touches. With the weight of her thin body pressed on top of her, Miranda could do nothing but writhe under Lulu Bell as she worked her mouth, spit and slick staining her lips and chin.

As Miranda found her rhythm between teasing her partner’s clit and shivering against her own clit being teased, she felt fingers slide against her wet, warm entrance. Without ceasing her gentle sucking, Lulu Bell slipped two fingers knuckle-deep into Miranda. Miranda gasped as she felt the pressure, tight and inviting as the digits pushed in and out of her slowly. She flexed her arms again, frustrated that she couldn’t reciprocate with her hands bound, but finding the lack of mobility all the more arousing.

Her hips rocked up into Lulu Bell’s touch, seeking more friction as her stomach knotted up with desire.

She was close— _so close_. Then, as the heat of arousal burned along her skin, tight with need and desperation, she felt Lulu Bell come, hips thrusting down against Miranda’s face as she rode out her orgasm. Miranda worked her tongue faster, pulling deeper moans from Lulu Bell’s throat before easing her down from the sudden rush.

When she’d caught her breath, Lulu Bell shifted positions again, freeing Miranda from between her thighs and giving her room to breathe before finishing her lover off. She slipped her fingers back into Miranda and smoothed her hot tongue over her hard nub once more. Miranda moaned, back arched against the intimate touch. She panted, breath fighting to fill her lungs as her body ached for release. When she didn’t think she could take it anymore, every muscle in her body taut like corded rope, she came with a cry. Lulu Bell eased her through it, not pulling away until she unclenched her muscles and relaxed against the sheets. When she’d finished, Lulu Bell sat up watching her with a careful gaze, then untied her wrists.

As each arm went limp against the pillows, Miranda sighed, stretching her fingers and getting the blood to flow again. Before she could whisper her thanks, Lulu Bell kissed her soundly on the lips. She could taste herself on her lover’s tongue, and she cupped her face with both hands. When Lulu Bell pulled away, she peered down into Miranda’s face, eyes just as crisp and intense as before. “Did that please you for now?”

She nodded, brushing the strands of hair from her face. “Yes, of course.”

Lulu Bell leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, then rested back down on the mattress. They snuggled up under the blankets, sweaty skin sticking to each other as they curled up close. As Miranda settled her head against Lulu Bell’s shoulder, she felt the rumble of her voice as she spoke up again.

“Sleep, my love,” Lulu Bell whispered, her voice soft and gentle in the stillness of the inn room. “After you’ve rested, we can continue our activities.”

Miranda’s heart jumped in her throat at her words, and she smiled to herself as she tucked her face against Lulu Bell. The promise of more to come sent a shiver of excitement up her spine. However, even as her mind raced through thoughts of their future intimacy, her eyes grew heavy from fatigue. She fell asleep to the sound of Lulu Bell’s soft breathing and the crackling of logs in the hearth.


End file.
